


Flustered and Knowing

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Patton knows what hes doing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Idea fromjuni-raptor“Hc that logan gets flustered easily because hes not used to affection”





	Flustered and Knowing

Logan knew that Patton was affectionate. It was almost objective fact, so deeply entrenched in Patton’s being that a lack of affection was a sign of worry. He was always touching someone, in some way, the nonchalance of it all as easy as breathing for him.

The thing was, Logan got away with not being touched, for the most part. As they grew closer, he managed to get used to the fleeting touches that Patton bestowed upon him, quick arm squeezes and brushes of arms. But for the most part, Virgil and Roman bore the brunt of the fatherly trait’s affection, Logan usually managing to redirect it. Which was how Logan preferred it.

Because this? This was torture.

It was just the two of them, watching a movie. Roman was busy with more dragon witches, and Virgil was in the sort of mood where he preferred to have a healthy sulk. So they had decided on a documentary - one with plenty of cute animals for Patton to coo over, but enough facts that Logan’s mind could be stimulated. At some point, Patton mumbled about being too cold. Which ended with Patton pressed to his side, a blanket around the both of them. That had been enough to set Logan’s face half alight, his mind spinning because closecloseclose Patton was so close. Anyone would be out of their mind, with the object of their affections seeking out so much contact.

But now Patton was linking their fingers together. And Logan was finding it harder to think straight, his mind far too focused on the comfortable pressure of Patton against him, the soft brush of skin as Patton rubbed his thumb against the back of his hand.

“-okay?” Concern coloured Patton’s voice, his eyes soft and wide as he stared at Logan. “Your face is really red, Lo…”

“Hm? O-oh. I’m fine.” Logan flashed Patton a quick smile, hoping he would drop it. Not that his stutter helped him out much, if the way Patton leaned closer was any indication. “Seriously, Patton, I’ll be okay.”

Patton raised an eyebrow at him, pressing his free hand to Logan’s forehead. “I’m sorry if I don’t believe you, dear.” He said softly, and Logan’s face flooded with heat. Something flashed across his expression, almost too quick for Logan to catch, but there was a smugness that he had never really expected to see in Patton, of all people. “Are you sure you’re okay?” His voice was soft, but different, almost like honey as his hand slowly dropped from Logan’s face, trailing along his jawline before moving away.

“P-patton…” Logan knew he was screwed when a saccharine smile spread across the other trait’s face. “I-I…” He floundered, trying to think of something, anything to say. Where was his usual composure that he prided himself so much on, damn it? He blamed how close they were, the distracting sweet smell that always seemed to accompany Patton, like all the smells of baking had seeped into his clothes forever.

Patton’s smile softened, and Logan felt a gentle squeeze to his hand. Then he leaned up, pressing a kiss to Logan’s cheek. “I love you too, Logan.” He said quietly, and turned back to the documentary.

Well then.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
